Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer science and, more specifically, to techniques for performing cross-sectional stress analysis for three-dimensional objects.
Description of the Related Art
Democratized digital manufacturing devices, such as desktop three-dimensional (3D) printers, enable non-professional users to casually create physical objects based on 3D printable digital models. To streamline the creation and optimization of 3D models, various interactive modeling tools provide users with intuitive modeling interfaces. Such tools often include graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that convey useful visual feedback during portions of the design process. For example, users may use a sculpting brush in conjunction with real-time visualization of a 3D model to interactively edit the 3D model to address a highlighted concern such as overhanging regions that stress the capabilities of the 3D printer.
However, some design issues that arise when developing a 3D model are inadequately determined and/or displayed using conventional modeling tools, increasing the likelihood of users creating 3D objects that exhibit undesirable characteristics or design flaws. In particular, conventional modeling tools typically do not include user-friendly, real-time interfaces for structural stress analysis and, as a result, novice users often create 3D objects that are fragile and prone to breakage.
In one approach to performing structural stress analysis, finite element analysis implemented through finite analysis methods (FEMs) is used to evaluate the structural validity of 3D models. While FEMs may reliably provide insights into critical stress points, FEMs involve time-consuming 3D mesh generation and the solution of large linear systems—rendering .FEMs unsuitable for real-time modeling and visualization. Commonly, the complexity and time-consuming nature of FEMs leads to one of two undesirable outcomes. Some users unsuccessfully guess the location of critical stress and fail points, generating 3D objects that are structurally unsound. Other users over-engineer the 3D model, ensuring the structural integrity of the corresponding 3D object, but introducing unnecessary complexity and/or material, thereby increasing the time and cost required to manufacture the 3D object.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for performing structural stress analysis when developing 3D models.